


Pippin Took, the Piano Hobbit

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Light-Hearted, Pippin Romance Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Pippin Took wanted to learn something new. Hoping to impress the girls, he takes up piano lessons. But will our hero hobbit succeed? Or will his fangirls get the better of him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
> The idea for this story sparked, due to one of the M&M’s commercial. Here we go. :)

“Very impressive,” said Pippin’s hobbit instructor. She was a tough lass with a warm heart. Well, Pippin knew he succeeded after seven months of practice.

“Yes, I think I’m ready,” Pippin said.

“Yes, I daresay you are,” his instructor said, her warm smile blushing.

 _Here’s hoping this works_ , Pippin thought. Sure, he wanted to impress the girls, but there was one hobbitess he had in mind: Diamond Took. Well, here’s hoping he succeeded in his task…

o-o-o

Diamond Took wandered across the field to the Methel-stage. She heard of a performance happening near Bywater. So, it was time for her to explore… and hear a piano playing? Pianos were a new instrument in the Shire and scattered throughout Middle-earth as well. It took someone with class to play this quite unique instrument. Aimlessly, she moved a lock of dark hair off her face. It was bugging her for a time, but she succeeded… anyway, back to the party…

Wait. Was that Pippin Took playing on the piano? Already, her heart flourish with anxiety and utter excitement. This was Pippin Took: the hobbit who single-handedly was involved in those pranks. As she took her seat in the front row, she locked eyes with Pippin.

“This song goes out to Diamond Took,” Pippin said, to the surprise of his audience and fangirls. “This one’s for you, Diamond.” He slowed down the tune, the lyrics coming to mind,

“I can’t imagine my life without you,  
my sweet.  
No, my life has been incomplete without you,  
my love.

“If I had to choose one day we could spend,  
my darling.  
Then I would choose you,  
my love.”

Pippin stopped singing. “I love you, Diamond Took. Will you court me?”

“YES!” Diamond screeched in utter delight.

The fangirls gasped, but it didn’t matter. Diamond rushed onto the stage, embracing Pippin in a tight bear hug. They planted a kiss, wowing the audience who asked for an encore. Pippin gave it to them, as did Diamond, who sang in the duet with him,

“We’ll be together, for always and always,  
I love you.

“Yes. I love you.”

And that’s how they would stay, for the rest of their lives.

The End.


End file.
